I never imagined this could happen!
by SarkyFancyPants
Summary: Summary: After his defeat, Rumpelstiltskin is encaged near Shrek s home and has been a new attraction for tourists who pass by the swamp. He then meets a strange person who will help him take the kingdom of Far far away and become king again.
1. What a luck!

_Summary: After his defeat, Rumpelstiltskin is encaged near Shrek´s home and has been a new attraction for tourists who pass by the swamp. He then meets a strange person who will help him take the kingdom of Far far away and become king again._

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER!** Except for the dragoyles, they are all mine.  
_

* * *

Deep in the woods of the kingdom of Far far away lays the lone swamps where a dirty and despicable creature lived, his name was Shrek. Feared once by the people from the nearest villages and considered as a great threat. That was before he did what nobody could imagine ogres could do. He rescued a princess named Fiona from a great tower guarded by a dragon, he fell in love and got married with her. He met the King Harold and Queen Lillian of Far far away, being them the parents of Princess Fiona. He was destined to be a great King; the whole kingdom liked him and admired him like no one ever did before, but he refused to be a king and decided to look for someone to replace him. He succeeded by finding a young man named Arthur, who was elected as second choice to take the King´s place. Shrek left the castle and returned to his home in the swamp with his wife, Princess Fiona. He had a beautiful family, a wife and three babies; Fergul, Farkle and Felicia. His life was perfect but soon he got bored of it; he wanted to be feared again and not admired, he wanted his world to make sense again. He met Rumpelstiltskin, a dealmaker. Rumpelstilskin offered Shrek to give a day of his life for one day as a real ogre. Big mistake. Rumpel tricked Shrek so he could become King of Far far away by taking Shrek's birth day, it was like if he never existed at all and by the end of the day, he would disappear. Shrek´s life changed. His friends didn´t know him, his wife was never rescued, the entire kingdom was ruled by the selfish and greedy dealmaker. Shrek had to get the true love kiss from Fiona before that day ended, but it was hard forhim. The witches, servants of Rumpel, were hunting him and other ogres around, including his wife. The end was near for him when he finally made Fiona know who he really was. Rumpel was defeated then and everything went back to normal. Shrek was back again with his family and friends, and he lived happily ever after.

Or at least for now.

You may think this story talks about good guys, or about happy things. Well, it won´t have good guys, but things will be happy for one little person. One dark night, when the ogres and the villagers around were sleeping, something happened...

The crickets were making their daily music and the moon was shining over the dark sky. White thunders started decorating the sky as it was covered with grey clouds which were pouring heavy drops of rain all over the place. Nothing that could bother anyone, inside their warm and dry houses. Except for Rumpel who was in a cage, hanging on a tree right in front of Shrek's house. He tried to find something to cover himself from the rain, he was shivering and he couldn´t find a way to warm himself. He was tired of being humiliated in such a cruel way by the people who passed by everyday in that silly tourism carriage and by Shrek himself. He desired to be powerful again, rule Far far away... Oh Fifi, his beloved pet goose, the only friends he had and the only one he actually cared about. He still remembered when she blew up in front of his eyes by Fiona's singing. That was harsh.

He he hugged his legs and rested his head on his knees as the cold rain fell on his head. He stood thoughtful, his tormented mind and his rage tired him. He then fell asleep. The sound of rain pouring on the floor relaxed him. It was only when he was asleep when he could forget what happened that day Shrek and the other ogres defeated him and he dreamed again with what he once enjoyed to have; power.

An odd rustle woke him up. The leaves over him were moving like if there was something climbing on the branches of the tree his cage was hanging from. The rustling went closer to him, it seemed to be something big. Rumpel started to feel scared, he didn´t know what to do. Call someone for help? No, no one will trust him or help him at all. A great thunder lightened the whole place, the only thing Rumpelstilskin saw was a great shadow with yellow eyes in front of him. A panicked scream echoed high enough anyone close to the swamp could hear it. Shrek and Fiona ran outside their home and went into the tree where Rupel was. They only saw the rusty cage on the floor with it´s little door totally broken, Rumpelstilskin had disappeared. Shrek and Fiona were surprised by their discovery. Nothing was left from him, not even a piece of his clothes.

"What do you think has happened to him?" Asked Fiona as she walked through the doorway.

"I don´t know." Shrek sighed rubbing his forehead. "Perhaps something ate him. I don´t care. It is better if he´s not here anymore."

* * *

Rumpel woke up on his bed, he was surprised to be back inside his home carriage, He didn´t feel comfortable at all, it was somewhat wasted, rusty. Of course, he had left for several days.

"You´re awake." A deep voice took Rumpel by surprise making him jump.

"Who-who is it?"

A tall humanoid creature was sitting in front of his bed. He had long ears, sharp claws, a tail and a pair of wings on his back. He was wearing strange clothes with leather and fur. His face was half covered with something that looked like a scarf; only his bright yellow eyes were visible. Rumpel was scared; he has never seen such creature before. Shocked by its size and intimidating appearance, he let out a small squeal moving backwards until his back hit the wall.

"Relax, I won´t harm you, Mr. Stiltskin."

Rumpel was surprised of what he just heard. "How-how do you know my name?" He asked shaking a little from his bed.

"I´ve heard of you. One of those silly gnomes in those tourism carriages has always told your story. You can make everyone´s dreams come true, isn´t it?"

Rumpel nodded and stood in silence for a moment while analyzing that strange person. "Who... or what are you?"

The creature stood up and uncovered his face. His teeth were all sharp as a saw; his face was actually like a human. The creature bowed spreading his wing a little. "My name is Tarutham, alpha dragoyle from my clan."

"A what? Dragoyle?" Rumpel tilted his head in confusion.

"A dragon-gargoyle." Taru rolled his eyes.

"Ah." He paused. "Wh-What do you want from me?"

"I need you to do something for me. I would like you to help me. "

"Uhm, I-I don´t know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I´m like retired, no one wants my help anymore."

"But the magic you used for helping others with their problems..."

Rumpel stared at the shelf where all his contracts were, they were all covered in dust and some were chewed by rats or insects. "Well, it seems to be useless now." Suddenly, an idea popped inside his head. It was brilliant. In just a short time he could create the best plan ever. This dragoyle seemed to be strong and probably very dangerous. There must be more like himsince he mentioned something about being leader 'his clan'. "Maybe, there can be exceptions." He snorted. "You helped me get out of that filthy swamp, so I think I must return the favor." Rumpel jumped down from his bed and sat on one of the dusty chairs that were inside. "So, what can I do for you?"

Taru sat in front of Rumpel resting his elbows on the little table."We, dragoyles, have been seeking for a way to earn respect from people, but they keep trying to get rid of us. We are considered as pests, thieves and a threat to them so we´ve been exiled from every single kingdom."

"Right..." Rumpel interrupted. "Let me guess. You want peace and love between the ones of your kind and people isn´t it?"

"Of course not. We dislike people, they don´t deserve our respect. We want power to give what they deserve. And what is the easiest way to get power? Becoming a King of course! They can do all they want to their kingdom."

Rumpel giggled. "Of course they do! I get your point, and I guess we both have something in common. You know, according to what you want, I´d like you to do something for me."

Taru sighed and stood thoughtful. "What do I have to do?"

Rumpel walked towards the shelves, pulled a paper scroll and blew the dust that was on it. "Easy, you must sign this. You and your people will get the power you want to give those who have threatened you what they deserve. BUT, you all must give something in change for me. You must be my bodyguards and personal army, work for me, be loyal and honest to me. Forever."

Taru frowned. "And why do you want us to work for you?"

"Hoh well, there is someone who treated me unfairly some time ago..."

"You mean the ogres who kept you in that cage?"

"Yes! Those filthy creatures, you know how cruel and despicable they are?"

"No doubt about it."

"SO! What do you think? You work for me and you will have to do as I say."

Taru's expression turned down Rumpel's excitement for a moment. Taru wasn´t quite happy or at least interested about what Rumpel was 'offering' to him. "What do we dragoyles have in return, besides our so called power?" His voice went deeper, scary enough.

Rumpel stood thoughtful for a second. This reaction was unexpected. He bit his lower lip and tightened his fists trying to get a good idea that might convince him. "Uhm well, you´ll be 'free' to do all what you wish to do, obey me all the time of course, but you will still do and have what you wish, also you´ll have my loyalty and honesty as well!" Rumpel didn´t know what to give in a 'fair way', he had the feeling that that guy wasn´t someone easy to fool, besides, no one could protect him if he lied completely. He really wanted to take control over these unknown creatures even if that meant to do something he didn´t want. Being 'honest' wasn´t his strong spot actually.

Taru just kept looking at him in the eyes and stood up from the chair he was sitting on. Rumpel felt nervous, his excitement could have possibly messed up things."Sounds good to me." Taru´s voice purred as he gazed outside the window. "I just hope all this is real. We dragoyles would gladly work for you but if something isn´t right about all this and our request isn´t fulfilled..."

"Oh oh, you must not worry! I´ll make the contract work this way; We will help each other all the time, but if someone does otherwise, betrayal of course, the contract will be broken, the deal will be undone and all our progress or whatever we´ve done will turn back to normal, like if nothing happened at all." Runpel grew a nervous smile on his face which twitched as he stared firmly into Taru´s big yellow eyes.

Taru smiled and gave a low chuckle. "I accept."

* * *

The day after, the sky was golden yellow over the Crown´s Nest. The wind was blowing hard making the trees lean from side to side. The witches who lived there gazed upon the sky, the clouds started to make a spiral over the forest that darkened the field.

Rumpel was outside his carriage, waiting eagerly his special guests.

Lots of winged creatures appeared, gliding over the parking zone. The witches started to scream; some were amazed, others were afraid. One by one, the dragoyles landed in the middle of the road that divided the houses and walked slowly glaring and sometimes hissing at the witches who were standing, admiring the arrival of these unknown creatures. Taru was in front of all the dragoyles, leading them to Rumpel's place.

"Ah, you have finally arrived!." Rumpel walked towards Taru with a welcoming smile. "How was your journey?"

Before Taru could answer, a female dragoyle ran towards him. "So this is the guy who will help us. He looks funny."

"Be respectful Sarkanand!" Taru whispered. "Please, pardon my partner. Her curiosity makes her say all what she thinks."

Rumpel stared confused. "Err, don´t worry."

"Now, what do you want us to do?"

Rumpel snorted. "Oh, well, there is something, a tiny little thing I´d like to do before getting my revenge against the ogres. Reunite all your friends! I have a special task for you all." He giggled. "We´ll visit someone by surprise."

"So what is the plan?" Said Sarkanand.

"Ah! I knew you´d say that!" Rumpel giggled. "I´ve been planning this the entire night. I´ve also talked with the witches about all this."

"You mean, the witches will join us?" Taru huffed.

"Well, yes. They may be a great support for us. The more we are, the more efficient will be our ambush, don´t you think?" Rumpel said rubbing his hands.

"True." Taru said. "Now, what do we have to do then?"

"We´ll make a trip to the kingdom of Far far away. But first I need someone to pull my carriage since... " Rumpel stared at his carriage and sighed. "Since I have no one to pull it anymore."

"I will." A big dragoyle gave a step forward crossing his arms.

"Perfect! That was fast!" He giggled. "Ok now, when we arrive, we must make our way directly to the castle, nothing must be in our way, you all know what I mean. When we are finally in the castle, some of you must stay outside and you will make sure no one tries to enter. The others will come with me so you can help me convince the Queen to lend her kingdom over to me. She will OBVIOUSLY refuse, so there is where you enter."

The crowd of dragoyles started to whisper to one another. Taru and Sarkanand looked at each other with a grin. "Sounds interesting."

"Excellent!" Rumpee cheered. "We will leave until the sun falls. Far far away it´s quite... far so, why don´t you all stay here for a while? You just arrived and I´m sure your journey was exhausting and you need some rest. C'mon!"

Taru and the dragoyles looked at each other. They all walked behind Rumpel's carriage where a lone yard was. There was enough space for them to install their camp. With curiosity, some witches started to walk closer to the dragoyles and started to interact with them.

"Rumpel!" One witch yelled. "I hope this plan of yours works."

"Don´t worry Griselda, I´ve got everything under control. Soon, we will finally enjoy the pleasures of being at the top of everything."

"I look forward to it." She chuckled and walked towards the crowd.

When all the dragoyles left, Sarkanand was still standing in front of Rumpel's carriage. Rumpel noticed her and smiled. "Hi."

Sarkanand walked closer with her eyes on him. "You don´t look like a normal person. What are you supposed to be?"

This question hit Rumpel's mind. His smile disappeared turning into a confused gesture. No one asked this question before. It was like a snap on his head. "Uhm, well. I´m an elf of course." He tried to smile but an uncomfortable grin was all he could do.

"Really? I´ve never seen one before. I´m intrigued." Sarkanand said sitting on her tail using it as a chair.

"Sarkanand, you need to eat something. Aren´t you coming?" Taru exclaimed while helping the other dragoyles preparing a bonfire.

"I´m not hungry Taru."

"Fine." He sighed. "Don't be begging for food later while we´re on our trip to the castle."

Watching all the dragoyles getting prepared for battle, training and fixing their armors, Rumpel felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He was almost screaming from the inside from excitement. He could almost taste the sweetness of his upcoming victory.

"So!" Sarkanand interrupted Rumpel from his daydream. "About the plan. What will happen next? I mean, Taru told me we were going to work for you... forever isn´t it?"

"Hm yeah, unless someone betrays me or if I betray you." Rumpel scratched the back of his head and rolled his eyes letting out a heavy sigh.

"You don´t seem too happy about it."

"Huh? About what?"

"Nah, nothing." Sarkanand sighed and walked behind the carriage. "Would you like to join us while we stay here?"

Rumpel smiled and raised one eyebrow. "Sure. I´ll take my time to know your friends a bit more."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1 To be contined...  
**


	2. Not so peaceful day

_Author´s note: FINALLY! Second chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

_**CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!** Except for the dragoyles._

* * *

"It´s a peaceful day isn´t it?" Queen Lillian said gazing upon the balcony of her room as the sun was rising far over the horizon, shining over the kingdom of Far far away while the villagers were doing their daily labors.

"Sure it is your highness." Said one of the servants fixing the pillows on the bed.

"What do we have planned for today?"

"Nothing special."

"How about we go to the town and have a walk?" Arthur said entering to Lillian´s room. "Come on aunt, we´ve been working so hard the last three weeks. we should have a little break."

Queen Lillian smiled as she looked back at Arthur. Closing the balcony doors, she let out a sigh. "Fine, let´s go then."

When walking through the hallways, just before they could reach the main entrance, a group of villagers entered right into the castle full of fear. Their knees were shaking as they tried to bow upon the Queen. "Y-your majesty! Something terrible is happening in the town..." One of them said almost wheezing while talking.

"What is it?"

"Some strange creatures started to attack the town. They are big and have wings and claws and they breathe fire!"

Arthur scratched his head. "Are you talking about dragons?"

"No!" Another villager shouted. "We are not sure what they are! The look like people but still with strange monster-like features! They are all coming with witches too!"

"Witches?" Queen Lillian said. "Oh no..."

Meanwhile in the town, Rumpel´s carriage was moving through the streets with a bunch of dragoyles surrounding it while the witches were gliding over the streets on their flying brooms. The dragoyles were hissing and growling angrily to the villagers as they ran to their homes and buildings. They were breaking and burning everything that was on the carriage´s way. The witches were throwing exploding pumpkins to anyone who tried to walk near the carriage. Everyone was screaming, everyone was scared and full of panic. Some naughty dragoyles were stealing food, jewelry, anything they found useful for them, others were climbing on the buildings roaring and laughing at the people behind the windows. Rumpel´s carriage was escorted by Taru and Sarkanand while the big dragoyle was pulling the carriage without problem. Rumpelstiltskin was inside, jumping and laughing hysterically as he enjoyed the sound of his sweet revenge.

Lots of guards started to run outside the castle, pointing their spades and spears to the dragoyles, ready to attack. The carriage stopped and so did the dragoyles and witches. Confused, Rumpel opened the front door and took a peek. Not a big surprise for him. He snapped his fingers and closed the door immediately. A line of aggressive dragoyles landed right in front of the guards with a menacing posture. Smoke started to come out of their mouths as they growled. The guards gave a step backwards, their armors clicked as the guards trembled in fear just before they ran away. The dragoyles and witches stared at each other and started to laugh as they continued their way inside.

The carriage and Rumpel´s army finally made it into the main hall, where Queen Lillian and King Arthur were waiting for them.

"Well, well. It´s an honor to see you again, Miss Highness." Rumpel said walking out of the carriage.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Arthur yelled pointing at Rumpel.

Rumpel stared at Arthur for a moment with a frown on his face. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"He´s the new King of Far far away." Lillian said.

"He? That shrimp! HAHA!" Rumpel cackled.

"Oh yeah! Look who´s talking, midget!" Arthur said in a mocking tone.

Upon hearing this, Taru and Sarkanand growled with anger at Arthur and the Queen. "Relax you two." Rumpel said. "So, your highness, how is your... lovely daughter?"

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Lillian said.

"Oh excuse me your majesty! So you wanna go directly to the point isn´t it? Gosh, just when I thought I could be polite at least for once!" He and his army laughed. "Well, miss Queennie, probably we started with the left foot since the day I offered the little contract to free your daughter from that curse. I see you preferred to let your daughter stay like a hideous ogre... ew."

"How dare you!" Lillian yelled.

"Oh yes, to the point. Perhaps we couldn´t have a decent introduction or a nice conversation by now, I´d like you to give me another chance."

"For what?"

"To get your kingdom of course. How about we make a deal?"

"And you dare to ask for it just like that? Pathetic!" Lillian huffed. "Not even your tricky deals will work."

"Oh are you sure? Well, I was just asking, just in case you wanted to save your kingdom." The dragoyles suddenly started to climb the walls and move closer to Lillian and Arthur, growling and showing their teeth menacingly. "Perhaps you´d like to change your mind... Unless you want to see your kingdom falling apart."

The witches started to laugh from behind as the dragoyles moved slowly, hissing and waving their tails. "GET THEM DRAGOYLES!"

"Run, Arthur." Lillian whispered. "RUN!"

Arthur stood in shock for a moment staring firmly at Rumpel and without thinking twice, he fled, running directly to the library. Among all the crazed dragoyles, Rumpel noticed the young King escaping without problem. "THE BOY IS ESCAPING! GET HIM! GET HIM WITCHES!"

One by one, the witches jumped on their flying brooms. They flew rapidly, pursuing the young man through the corridors of the castle, throwing exploding pumpkins right in front of him. Arthur managed to get himself inside the library and closed the door with a slam. Some of the witches ran into the door, crashing their brooms and falling while the others cackled, making fun of them. Meanwhile, Arthur started to block the door with all the things he could find until he managed to make a large pile of furniture. Looking everywhere, he remembered the one of the secret passages his aunt Lillian had behind one wall and opened it as fast as he could. The witches were throwing pumpkins again against the door trying to make it fall.

Arthur made it into the passage just in time. The witches managed to break the doors but it was too late; Arthur had escaped. The witches stared at each other, confused and worried.

"What do we do now?" One witch said.

"I don´t know, maybe we can tell Rumpel that we accidentally turned the kid into a rat…" Another witch shrugged.

"Yeah right… and what if he wants evidence?" Griselda said. "He's hard to fool, remember?"

The rest of the witches nodded with shame.

"We must tell him." Baba said.

"Tell me WHAT exactly?" Rumpel said walking into the room.

The witches gasped, they stood straight with their faces full of shock. Griselda sighed moving forward where Rumpel was. "The boy escaped, Mister."

"WHAT! Rumpel screamed. "YOU LET HIM GO! JUST LIKE THAT!" He yelled angrily at the witches, hitting the floor with his feet and pulling his hair desperately. "Everything was just perfect and you failed! YOU-ACK-GAAAAH!"

"We´re sorry." The witches said with a whiny voice.

"Ok, so...relax Rumpel, relax…" Rumpel took a deep breath. "That is not a problem. Nope. The Queen is more important now."

"What about that kid?" Baba said.

"Let him go for now. In fact, I think I know where he may be going." Rumpel let out a small giggle which became a loud cackle, making a great echo inside the castle.

* * *

"Artie! Are you alright?" Snow White ran into Arthur who was running around the trashed streets. "What's happening? What were those things?"

"They... Someone... a guy, Rumpelstiltskin wants to take our kingdom." He said gasping for air. "Those creatures, they were too many!"

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Everyone gasped.

"Than dirty man!" Pinocchio growled.

"Where´s the Queen?" Doris said walking through the crowd of scared people who were right behind Snow White.

"She got captured." Arthur sighed. Everyone gazed to the castle where winged beasts and witches were flying around it, guarding the whole place.

"What are we going to do? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Gingy screamed covering his eyes in fear.

Arthur went deep in thought; if he tried to run away, the dragoyles and witches might capture him. He started to remember, Shrek could help him. But his swamp was too far away from the kingdom. He might not get there on time. "Wait..." He exclaimed. "Where is Dragon?"

"You mean Donkey´s wife?" Wolfie said.

"Yeah."

Everyone looked up as a big shadow covered the ground. Dragon growled as she landed in front of everyone with a grin.

"Dragon! I´m happy to see you!" Arthur cheered. "You appeared just in time!" Dragon waved her wings and moaned worried. "Yeah, I know this is terrible. I need you to take me to Shrek as fast as you can." Dragon nodded and crouched letting Arthur climb onto her back holding the chains that were around Dragon´s neck. Everyone just stared with worried faces, no one cheered. They all were speechless about the surprising attack.

Arthur looked back at the kingdom as they flew away. He sighed and grabbed his crown looking at his reflection. "I can save them… I will…" He thought.

* * *

"Ah, you see Griselda, everything went perfect, just as planned." Rumpel said walking through the halls while the dragoyles were analyzing everything in the castle. Griselda and other witches were walking beside Rumpel.

"Well yeah. But that kid ran away." Griselda said with a cocky tone.

"Oh that kid is nothing. We have the Queen imprisoned with four dragoyles guarding, nothing bad will happen." He laughed. "As I said before, I know where that kid is going, he will help me get to Shrek with ease."

"And how do you plan that?"

"I´ll send two dragoyles to track him of course."

Griselda rolled her eyes. "He´s getting obsessed with those things..." She whispered to another witch. "I don't think I like this."

"Don´t be negative Gris." The witch said. "As far as we´re rich and powerful, everything will be nice."

"So what do we do now?" Another witch said.

"Reunite every single villager to the main hall!" Rumpel exclaimed raising his hands. "And make sure they are all here, no one must be missing!"

"Yes Mr. Stiltskin!" The witches exclaimed taking their brooms and gliding out the castle.

From the town, everyone was cleaning and fixing what was destroyed by Rumpel´s army. Burned trees, broken glasses, food and trash everywhere. It was midday and the sky had a light grey color, the clouds where all spread around with black, white and gray tones. The wind was blowing with a sinister whistling sound. Some villagers looked up by the sound of the witches' brooms flying around and surrounding every single street. They started capturing all the citizens they could and they were all dragged into the castle. Witches were guarding the entrance of the castle and escorted the captives taking them to the main hall where Rumpel was.

"Welcome citizens!" Rumpel exclaimed standing on the shoulders of a tall dragoyle.

Everyone started muttering, no one was really paying attention to him. Rumple raised his hands, sign for the witches to surround the crowd and for the dragoyles to block the doors.

"QUIET EVERYONE!" The dragoyle below Rumple yelled making the villagers stay in silence immediately.

"Thank you." Rumpel whispered and cleared his throat. "Villagers! Citizens of Far far away! I´m glad to announce you that I, Rumpelstiltskin, will be your new king!"

The villagers looked at each other and started screaming and waving their fists angrily."You are not our king! Bring us back our real king and queen!"

"I AM YOUR REAL KING NOW!" He yelled. "Whether you like it or not!"

"And what if we refuse?" The villagers started pushing themselves to Rumpel. They were uncontrollable. "Stop bothering already! We want our king and queen back! Down with Rumpelstiltskin!"

Rumpel stared angrily at the growing wave of crazed people and his army who were trying to control them, of course, without his signal, his army was useless against them. "Well…" He said. "Then you WILL pay the consequences. WITCHES, DRAGOYLES! STOP THIS MADNESS!" He clapped his hands and gazed upon the crowd being taken away one by one, some were being imprisoned and the others just fled in fear. A big grin grew on Rumpel's face. "And this is just the beginning…" He laughed. "Oh Sarkanand, Taru! My two favorite dragoyles! I have a special task for you."

"What is it, your majesty?" Sarkanand said.

"Oh, majesty! I love how it sounds!" Rumpel giggled. "Anyway, I want you to go and seek Arthur."

"I suggest you to pick someone else to go with Sarkanand, your highness." Taru said bowing slightly at Rumpel.

"Huh? And why is that?" Rumple raised an eyebrow.

"As leader of my tribe, I must stay with my people and with your majesty. That´s my duty."

"Oh, ok. Good!" Rumpel said. "Well let's see…"

"I suggest you to pick Soek, he´s a good seeker." Sarkanand said pointing at a window. "He´s the young dragoyle over there."

"Hm, fine. You two will hunt Arthur, but don't bring him here until you find Shrek first."

"How does he look like?"

"Oh just follow the boy and you will find him. Remember he´s an ogre."

"Got it!" Sarkanand flew to Soek and both flew away from the castle.

The castle was a mess after the revolt in the main hall where the villagers were taken. Dragoyles and witches were cleaning the place and redecorating it with things Rumpel asked them to place in the castle. A different kingdom was about to grow and the villagers were defenseless unless a miracle could happen.

* * *

_**END CHAPTER 2 To be continued...**_


	3. Who can we trust?

_Author´s note: Finally the third chapter. Enjoy!_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER! **Except the dragoyles which are mine._

* * *

"We´ve been flying for hours…" Arthur said scratching his head. "Let´s rest a little."

Dragon nodded and began to descend to a small hill near a forest. Already there, Arthur sat beside Dragon and rested his back on her side. "I don´t know Dragon, I´m afraid this is going to end terrible if I don´t do anything but I don´t know either if I can face Rumpelstiltskin and his horde of dragon people and witches." Arthur sighed. "What if we don't find Shrek in time?"

Dragon growled worried.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, not far where Arthur and Dragon were, Sarkanand and Soek were flying through the forest. A heavy growling could be heard from Sarkanand´s stomach.

"Taru told you to eat when you had the chance, Sarky." Soek said landing on a tree.

"I know." Sarkanand sighed. "But I wasn't hungry at that moment."

"You can´t even concentrate on your work if you are in that condition!"

Sarkanand landed on another tree and hanged upside down with her tail wrapped on a thick tree branch. She started to look for small animals to pass by the tree so she could catch at least a small rabbit to satisfy her hunger. Through the forest, the awful singing of someone was heard and it was moving close to where the young dragoyles were.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Soek said climbing on the tree.

"If we´re going to steal them, I hope they have food at least." Sarkanand huffed.

The small figure of an animal moved eagerly on the road. Sarkanand and Soek were watching carefully from the trees and without making any sound, they started to follow the critter as it was dancing and singing without noticing their presence.

"That donkey looks so mouthwatering..." Sarkanand whispered to Soek. "Gosh I´m so hungry, I can´t stand it anymore!"

"Calm down or he´ll hear you!" Soek gave Sarkanand a little nudge.

Donkey tilted his ears and stopped singing. "Hm..." He turned around and was shocked after seeing the figure of Sarkanand who was about to pounce on him. Luckily for him, Sarkanand failed as he started running desperately. "HEELP! HELP ME!" He screamed. "A big ugly monster is trying to eat me for lunch!"

Back where Arthur and Dragon where, they heard the screams and they saw Donkey burst out of the bushes. He was splattered by some berries and with mud and his hair was a mess.

"Dragon, babe! Artie! I´m happy to see you two!" Donkey said hiding behind Arthur.

"Donkey? What happened? What are you doing here?"

"I was just having a walk around here and I was planning to go visit my babe Dragon when these two monsters started chasing me!" Donkey said almost out of air. "They were UGLY! With big teeth and wings!"

Dragon growled embracing Donkey up and started to kiss him.

"Wings?"Arthur said. "And they looked like people?"

"I don't know. I could barely see them."

From the forest, Sarkanand and Soek jumped out of the same bushes Donkey came out from. They stopped in front of Arthur and started growling standing on four legs.

"So this is the kid." Soek said.

"Leave us alone, beasts!" Arthur said as Dragon growled with a menacing pose.

"Beasts! BEASTS! I´m tired of being called like that!" Soek covered his ears and cringed sitting on the ground.

"Don´t listen to him, Soek." Sarkanand placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mister Stiltskin will stop this cruelty soon."

"What cruelty?" Arthur said confused. "You are the ones who started all the troubles in our kingdom."

Sarkanand gave an angry glare at Arthur and walked close to him. "You humans don´t understand our situation. For ages, we dragoyles have been treated as the monsters you think we are. Oh but why should I tell you the whole story? You people never listen..." She said with a snarl.

"No, no wait! I don't understand... you mean you are err... good?"

"We don't see things as good or evil, we just try to fit in societies like yours. But as always people feel afraid of what is different." Sarkanand looked at Dragon who was as confused as Arthur and Donkey. "You dragon, I see you finally get along with people, don't you?"

Dragon opened her eyes wide and whined as she nodded.

"I have no idea how could that happen but that´s not the point now..." Sarkanand added. "How was your life before it happened? Before people knew you well? Let me guess, attacked by knights and feared by villagers who saw you even if you were just having a walk? Hm? All the dragons I´ve met had this kind of life, I´m sure you had it too."

Dragon whined again and lowered her head. Donkey and Arthur looked at each other astonished.

"Well, uhm... I´m sorry to hear that."

"A single 'I´m sorry' won't solve anything."

"No, I´m honest! Listen, I might solve this problem. We just need to, you know, talk about it and think of a way to let you dragoyles... dragoyles right?"

"Enough talking!" Soek yelled. "Let´s get the kid!"

Sarkanand stopped Soek and glared at Arthur again. "It´s hard for me to trust a human, but you seem to be a good person. Kind hearted, still young, still innocent..."

"Are you kidding me?" Soek whispered at Sarkanand. "Even the young ones can have the darkest heart!"

Sarkanand rolled her eyes and pushed Soek away. "Please, excuse us a moment..." She pulled Soek by the tail and grabbed his ear. "Just do the same as I do, if we make this kid trust us, our work would be easier, get it?" She whispered. "We must find a way to make this kid take us to that ogre, Shrek..."

"Oh yes, yes!" Soek nodded.

"I don't like this Artie..." Donkey whispered to Arthur. "You really trust these creatures?"

"They have a point, Donkey. They are misunderstood creatures like Shrek or Dragon..."

"But they were about to turn me into Donkey-sandwich! Or Kendukey Fried Donkey!"

"Calm down Donkey, I know what I´m doing."

"Well, Sir Arthur... Soek and I agree to accept your... deal." Sarkanand said pulling Soek back by the tail.

"Eh, good!" Arthur said. "Uhm what do you need? I mean, is there something I can do for you, as a first request?"

"Well..." Sarkanand said with a fake innocent tone. "We were heading to the swamp, we heard that´s one of the famous places of Far far away and we wanted to visit that place. But we got kinda lost and started to get hungry, then this little donkey appeared and well, instinct, you know."

Donkey lowered his ears and hid behind Arthur as Sarkanand stared at him firmly with a big grin on her face.

"Errright... so we can help you get there! Right guys?"

Dragon nodded happily and Donkey smiled nervously.

"Thank you, Sir Arthur. Oh by the way, you have something to eat? I´m starving."

"Uhm... let´s see if we can catch a bunny, ok?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Far far away, the castle was being reconstructed according to Rumpel´s design he wanted. But he didn't want white and gold details now, he thought they were too bright. With the help of the witches' taste in color, they decided to make the castle have red, black and purple tones with some golden details. Make it look more intimidating. Red curtains and carpets, black walls outside and purple inside and golden details everywhere, to make the castle have a shiny feeling at least.

Expert dragoyle tailors designed Rumpel's royal clothes with the same colors of his castle. Long, black socks, black shoes and a coat. A red blouse and a purple waistcoat. The coat had some gold decorations, two long and tails and a tall collar that covered his neck. Rumpel felt with more power this time. Of course, he didn´t forget to redesign the main hall as a disco with a big sphere made of diamonds and crystal to make the lights reflect on it and make an awesome ambiance at night when the party was on.

A group of tall female dragoyles with wizard-like robes walked towards Rumpel who was sitting on his new throne. One of them, the one who was leading the other three dragoyles behind her, had a long box on her hands.

"Your majesty." The dragoyles bowed. "We are dragoyles specialized on magic and as a sign of our gratitude, we want to give you this scepter we made specially for you."

"OH! Thank you very much!" Rumpel said taking the box. He opened it and inside there was a scepter with a golden lion head with a red orb inside its mouth. "Wow, it´s pretty!" He said.

"This scepter will allow you to have unlimited magic power only you can use. Its red orb allows you to cast magic spells over anything you want."

"Oh GREAT!" Rumpel said enthusiastically. "You mean I can do anything? All the magic I want?"

"Of course." The dragoyle nodded. "But it doesn't mean this scepter is indestructible. If the orb is destroyed, you´ll lose all your powers and any spell done previously will be undone."

"Hm, I get it." Rumpel scratched his head. "Oh but as far as I have it, nothing bad will happen." He laughed.

"Why don't you try using it?" Another dragoyle said. "Think of anything you want, shoot at something and then see the result."

Rumpel stood thoughtful for a moment, looking around to find a good target. A small rat that managed to go inside the castle ran in front of Rumpel. With a fast swing of his arm, he shot a ball of white energy right at the rat, trapping it inside a big rock of ice. Rumpel stood astonished after seeing what he had done.

"Amazing!" He said.

"It was a pleasure to serve you, your majesty." The dragoyles bowed and walked away.

Griselda and other two witches saw the little scene and looked at each other.

"Those pesky beasts are starting to bother me. They think they are better than us! With their fancy magial objects and cheap dragon appearances."

"Griss, calm down, I don't think it´s bad." One of the witches said. "Look on the bright side! They do the entire job while we enjoy the pleasures of being powerful!"

"Yeah." The other witch said. "Don't tell me you are jealous."

"I´m not jealous! I feel like useless, you know."

"Oh yeah." Both witches said. "You are known to be a hard working person."

"But don't think that way! If Rumpel told us he wanted our help is because he has special plans for us, taking care of the castle and the prisoners or something."

Griselda lowered her head. "Maybe you´re right about that, but there is something I still dislike about those dragoyles..."

The other two witches sighed and rolled their eyes. "Come on. We must prepare the dining room for tonight's special feast to celebrate Rumpel's victory."

* * *

"It's getting late. I hope we arrive to the swamp before it gets dark." Arthur said stretching his back after being flying for hours on Dragon's back.

"Artie, I gotta tell you something about those things." Donkey said. "I still don't trust them."

"Come on Donkey, you heard them. They are just misunderstood creatures. Imagine if I said the same thing about Dragon. No offence."

Dragon growled affirmatively.

Sarkanand and Soek were flying right behind Dragon, somewhat close to her tail. As the night was falling, their eyes glowed like lamps in a dark room. Donkey´s hair was bristled when he turned around and saw the intimidating look on the dragoyles' eyes.

Finally, the swamps could be seen from above where Arthur, Donkey, Dragon and the dragoyles were. They landed close to Shrek´s house. The lights were still shining inside out the windows and voices could be heard. Shrek´s family was still awake. Arthur saw Sarkanand and Soek land on a place a little far from where Dragon landed. They lightened a small bonfire and sat on some tree trunks that were on the floor.

He and Donkey walked towards Shrek´s house and stopped before they reached the door. Arthur tried to organize his ideas before he said something stupid. He was going to tell Shrek about the attack on the castle. The main subject was Rumpelstiltskin and the witches. The dragoyles only wanted help but went with the wrong person. So what Arthur needed was help to stop Rumpelstiltskin and help to... help the dragoyles. Ok, done! He reached the door and knocked a couple of times.

"Hm, who could that be?" Shrek said. He opened the door and saw Arthur shyly smiling. "Oh Artie! Donkey! What brings you here and... Why did you come so late?"

"Who is it Shre-oh hey Arthur!" Fiona said walking behind Shrek.

"Guys, you won't believe what just happened to the castle..."

Shrek and Fiona looked at each other with confusion. "What do you mean?" Fiona said.

"It´s a long story, I really need your help."

"Well, come in Artie." Shrek said picking up one of his children. "It must be so important for you to come at this hour."

While Arthur told the whole story to Shrek and Fiona, Sarkanand and Soek were a few miles away from the house. Soek was walking from side to side, waving his tail like a playful cat.

"Come on! We´re finally here! Let´s just capture the two pests and take them to Rumpelstiltskin!" Soek said climbing on a tree and hanging upside down by the tail.

"Not yet, Soek." Sarkanand said cooking a small rat she caught. "It would be hard if the dragon sees us. She´s with the humans now, remember? Also, it seems this ogre is not alone..."

"Huh?"

"Well, as you have noticed, that donkey seems to be his friend and that ogre has family too which might make our work a little hard."

"Wait, you´re saying you want to take the other ogres too?"

Sarkanand stood thoughtful. "I never thought of that, but sounds like a good idea!"

Suddenly, a big flame bursted out from the bonfire and Rumpel´s face appeared as a hologram made of smoke and ashes.

"Ah! I finally found you!" He said. "How have you two been?"

"How did you?" Soek said tilting his ears.

"Magical scepter." Rumpel said proudly.

"Ow, I see." Sarkanand said. "Anyway, we made it to the swamp with the kid, but we´re a little stuck in a small situation of trust, you know what I mean?"

"Ooh, so you made the kid trust you, right?" Rumpel giggled. "What did you tell him?"

"That we were treated unfairly by humans and we wanted peace between our species and people."

Rumpel stood in silence with a thoughtful expression. "That´s it!" He said. "The kid went to Shrek to ask for help, you told the kid you wanted just peace between your specie and people. I´m pretty sure Shrek is coming back to Far far away to 'save' his friends again. You two, don´t say anything that might sound suspicious, just follow them as if you were friendly. Get it?"

"Yes mister Stiltskin!" The two young dragoyles said.

"I´ll be preparing a great welcome party right here for them. Once they arrive you two will get a big and juicy reward." Rumpelsaid and laughed loudly as his face faded with the wind. Soek and Sarkanand looked at each other, both with a big smile on their faces.

* * *

The night became cold and Soek was cuddled on Sarkanand who was still awake. She was thinking about the way she was working to get Shrek and Arthur and then take them to Rumpel. There was something she was starting to dislike. Something was going to end bad. She was sure of it.

* * *

**_END CHAPTER 3 To be continued..._**


End file.
